


Sit Down Young Stranger

by Supertights



Category: Avengers: The Initiative
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Old fic.</p></blockquote>





	Sit Down Young Stranger

Terry didn't recognise her when she walked through the door. She'd gained back some of the weight she'd lost in the Initiative, it looked good on her. But it was the smile on her face that made her a different woman.

"Terry!" She waved across the room at him and went up to the counter to order before weaving her way through the crowded cafe to where he sat, flopping down in the easychair opposite him. She flipped the sunglasses up onto her head and grinned. "Still painting your nails I see," she said approvingly.

"Some things never change," he said, laughing.

"God forbid. But I wouldn't say that about you anyway. You do look a _little_ different. What is that?" She studied his face for a few seconds, sipping her coffee when it arrived. "I'd say you look relaxed but I know that's impossible."

"And I'd say life was agreeing with you. I heard Captain America offered you a job and you turned him down."

"All I ever wanted was to fly." She made a face. "I didn't want to join the super pyjama squad."

He grinned. "Super pyjama squad?"

"All except for you and your power suit. It's looking a little scruffy by the way." She reached over and brushed dust off the black lapel. He caught her hand and held it, her hands might not tremble any more, they were the hands of a sniper after all, but there was something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You couldn't drop a girl a postcard and tell her you were alive?" she said sharply. "Your family might not care if you're alive but some of us do. I was worried."

"You were?" he said, warm from the sudden feeling of delight. "You were worried about me?"

She cuffed him over the ear. "That's for disappearing for a year."

"Ow! What do I get for coming back and calling you first?" he said, rubbing his sore ear.

"You called me first?" she said, surprised.

"Of course, there was no one else I--"

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, softly and tentatively. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. "Abby--" he breathed as their lips parted, filling that single word with everything she needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.


End file.
